


just observing.

by warriorblood1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, because im always a slut for pining, ew feelings, oh and this is a secret santa! for the connara discord :>, pretty much connors internal dialogue but from a third person perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 02:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17153894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorblood1/pseuds/warriorblood1
Summary: Connor is naturally curious. Something about Kara always seems to catch his attention.





	just observing.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo!!! this is my secret for bunophin on discord!! I hope you enjoy!

    Connor was a curious soul. Perhaps that’s not the right wording. Despite being deviant, Connor often still saw himself as a machine, a nonliving thing without a soul. But whether he was a new form of life or just an android, Connor was naturally curious.

 

That’s what drew him to Kara, he’s certain. Simple curiosity. He had chased her to the highway, which he found himself regretting even before he was deviant, and seen her after Jericho’s destruction, but not since then. They had never really met.

 

People sometimes pointed out to Connor that he watched Kara a lot, when she was around. He was always quick to explain that she was interesting to watch. That he was naturally curious. That it was just observation.

 

Markus had almost introduced them once. But Kara got distracted by something Alice was doing, and Connor had decided it was a better option, at the time, to go find Hank instead of wait around. Markus had scolded him the next time they met; apparently him and Kara looked for him for a long time, and Kara was disappointed to have not met him. Connor felt guilty, but he hadn’t yet had the chance to introduce himself yet.

 

Okay, maybe he’s had the chance, but it was just. Never the right time. Either Kara would be getting ready to meet with Markus, or watching Alice play with some android children, or Connor would be trying to look through a case, or get distracted observing a nearby plant, or dog, or Kara… There just wasn’t a right time for this kind of thing.

 

There were other times, such as this, where Connor found himself wondering just what was so interesting about Kara that made him observe her so often. He recalled what he had observed about her.

 

Kara had white hair, freckles, and blue eyes. She looked soft, both physically and emotionally.

 

Kara had taken off all her android identification. She was brave, and strong.

 

Kara had a love for Alice that rivalled that of some human mothers. She was kind, and warm, in the emotional sense, of course.

 

Connor… had to stop himself from thinking on this any further. He was getting distracted. He had a job to do! 

 

Somehow, Connor found a smile on his face. He wasn’t really sure why, though he had a theory. A theory that part of him hoped wasn’t correct.

 

When Kara came in again the next day to meet with Markus, Connor immediately noticed. He also noticed she was three-point-zero-five minutes late, but nobody seemed to mind. Connor found it odd that he had even known what time she was supposed to come in.

 

Connor blinked, not even having realized that he was observing Kara again. The smile was back. He made it stop, and just as he was turning to return to his work, the world froze, and she looked back at him.

 

Her eyes here blue. He already knew this, but something about them struck him this time. They were…well, he’d have to describe them as enchanting. That sounded like the right adjective. Though, he had never needed such adjectives for her eyes before.

 

She walked towards him. Connor felt what he could only describe as panic as his “heart” decided to stop for a moment. If he could breathe, he was sure he’d have stopped.

 

Kara stood in front of his desk, a polite smile finding its way onto her face. Connor made sure not to smile back. People didn’t seem to like his smile. Instead, he nodded at her, and noted that, for some reason, his hands felt almost… clammy, and his “heart” had decided to pick up the pace.

 

“You’re the one Markus wanted to introduce to me a few weeks ago, right?” Kara asked. It was actually three weeks, five days, thirteen hours, and some odd minutes ago, but Connor nodded. “Nice to finally meet you then.” Kara smiled again, wider this time, and holds out her hand. “I’m Kara. I believe you’re the infamous android hunter, Connor?”

 

He nodded again, a little ashamed of his former title, and shook her hand. He hoped she didn’t notice how clammy his hand was. He quickly took it back in case she did.

 

“You don’t talk much, do you.” She said as a statement rather than a question. Connor began to nod once more before stopping himself.

 

“I talk when it is necessary.” That was… not entirely true. He talked a lot. Kara just seemed to take his voice away, he supposed.

 

And then Kara laughed. Just a little bit. But it affected Connor a lot. He sat up straight, and once again felt as though his non-existent breath had been stolen. He felt something in his chest, and where his stomach would be. He wasn’t sure how to describe the feeling, but he knew that he adored the sound of Kara’s laugh. He’d have to think of how to hear it again.

 

“Nice to hear your voice. Anyway, I was curious about a couple things. First of all…” Kara put one hand on his desk and leaned forward a bit. “Is there a reason you were staring at me, Connor?”

 

Connor frowned and looked in her pretty eyes. Wait, pretty? “I wasn’t staring, Miss Kara. Just observing.”

 

“Observing.”

 

“Yes. I am… curious about most everything. You seem like an interesting person. So I observed.”

 

Kara nodded with a slight smile. “Alright. Curiosity is a good thing. Though if you’d like to learn more about me, you could just ask. We could meet up somewhere.”

 

Before he could really think about it, Connor nodded back with a small smile of his own. “I would like to do that, if you don’t mind.”

 

“How about this upcoming Saturday? We can meet here and then go somewhere else.”

 

“Sounds like a good plan.”

 

“I’ll see you then.” She grinned, and then Markus called her name from across the room. She waved goodbye to Connor and headed over, when he felt himself stand up and call, “Wait!”

 

Kara looked back at him, and in the distance Connor could see Markus was watching him too. Connor’s voice fell quieter. “I’m sorry. About the highway. I… I’m glad you and your daughter are happy and safe.”

 

Kara looked at him with eyes that bore into his soul. In that moment, he was very certain he had a soul. He had never been more certain. Then she smiled. “Thank you.” And with that, she went to meet Markus.

 

Connor sat back down, looking through his work. But his mind was elsewhere. He thought about Kara, and her beautiful blue eyes, and her soft smile, and her lovely laugh. He thought about their meeting in some three days. He felt that feeling in his chest again, and decided his theory was correct.

 

Connor liked Kara, in the way that Markus liked Simon and North. And he found that, despite his nervousness, he didn’t mind.

 

He was curious to see how things would work out. Though, perhaps excited is the better word…

**Author's Note:**

> god, what a nerd.


End file.
